Red Lips Trap - VKook
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Jungkook dengan bibir merah menggodanya itu membuat Taehyung si senior setan cium tergugah. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka menjadi pasangan iklan lipstick? Yuk, baca.
_Kau adalah asaku._

 _Kau adalah hasratku._

 _Kau adalah tuanku._

 _Kau adalah pintaku._

 _Kau adalah doaku._

 _Kau… segalanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **::Main cast::**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung (19), Jeon Jungkook (17).**_

 _ **::Extras cast::**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon (26), Kim Seokjin (28), Park Jimin (19).**_

 _ **::Main pair::**_

 _ **IT'S VKOOK EVERYONE!**_

 _ **::Extras pair::**_

 _ **Namjin.**_

 _ **::Genre::**_

 _ **Romance, a little bit of Hurt/comfort.**_

 _ **::Rate::**_

 _ **T+**_

 _ **::Warning::**_

 _ **Straight pair and yaoi in this fict, BoyxBoy a.k.a Boys Love. A pervert Taehyung and Namjoon. Innocent Jungkook. Kata-kata yang ehm~m agak kasar dan tidak sesuai dengan EyD. A lot of kissing words. Genderswitch yak ini, so? DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**_

 _ **::Disclaimer::**_

 _ **Al cast is property of god. Masih mempunyai kontrak dengan Management mereka. Mereka anak dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mempunyai kendali yang absolute terhadap diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini mengikuti alur dari manga karya mangaka Asami Miyabi-san**_

 _ **::Summary::**_

 _ **Meskipun ciumanmu itu adalah sebuah perangkap… kalau itu merupakan perangkap yang begitu manis, dengan sangat senang hati aku akan terjun kedalamnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RED LIPS TRAP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

Siang itu, saat hampir seluruh siswa sekolah telah keluar dari sekolahnya dan segera menuju rumahnya masing-masing, saat itu pula jalanan di wilayah _fashion_ yang terkenal di Seoul yaitu Myeongdong dipadati dengan anak-anak muda yang pergi _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya.

Tak terkecuali seorang siswi tingkat awal di _Jeonsa International High School_ pun turut meramaikan jalanan yang memang sudah ramai dengan anak-anak muda dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Beruntunglah dia disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah bergengsi yang berada di pusat kota itu, jadi ia tak perlu kalah bersaing dengan gengsi akan standar sekolahnya itu.

Ia kini sedang melangkah keluar dari _Lotte Department Store_ untuk menuju sebuah toserba terkemuka lainnya yang berada disana.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya siswi berambut hitam legam itu disapa oleh seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut pirang dengan highlite merah muda.

" _Annyeong_ , apakah kau bersedia jadi model iklan _lipstick_?" Tanya laki-laki itu langsung saat siswi manis berambut hitam legam itu berbalik dan menatap orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Hah?" respon gadis manis itu dengan bingungnya atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria aneh berkacamata hitam di hadapannya ini.

"Sebab… bibirmu itu sangatlah seksi. Sampai-sampai yang melihatnya ingin menciumnya lho~," jawabnya dengan santai dan beranjak untuk mendekati si gadis manis itu kemudian membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinga gadis manis nan mempunyai bibir menggoda itu, "dan kamu juga dapat kesempatan untuk berciuman dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan lho~, Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" kalimat yang sangat salah itu menyebabkan sipelontar kata-kata itu mendapat sebuah pukulan telak dari gadis manis itu.

"Kau… jangan sembarangan… AKU PALING BENCI BERCIUMAN TAU!" geram gadis itu dan memukul kepala si laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat mesum itu dengan tasnya yang berisi berbagai macam buku pelajaran yang jumlah halamannya selalu hampir satu rim itu membuat kepala laki-laki itu sedikit memar dan lumayan pusing.

" _Aissh_! Kau…" pemuda itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena siswi manis itu sudah beranjak dari hadapan laki-laki mesum itu. Dan tanpa disadarinya buku agenda siswa miliknya terjatuh dari tasnya saat ia menghantamkan tas itu ke kepala si laki-laki mesum itu.

'Apa-apaan sih orang mesum itu. Ciuman dengan pemuda yang tak disukai itu benar-benar menjijikan! Ciuman itu apa bagusnya sih… seumur hidup tidak berciuman juga tak apa-apa kok.' batin siswi itu sembari menghentak-hentakan kakinya sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Dan, melupakan niatannya untuk berbelanja di toserba ternama lainnya itu.

"Aneh… buku agendaku jatuh di mana ya?" di koridor siswa yang ramai akan murid-murid yang sedang memanfaatkan jam istirahatnya dengan baik itu nampaklah seorang gadis manis sedang berjalan tak tentu arah mencari buku agenda siswanya yang entah jatuh di mana.

"Taehyung _ah_ , kau akan syuting adegan ciuman lagi kan?" Tanya seorang siswi yang dengan seenaknya merangkul leher seorang siswa dengan tampang yang lumayan yang memiliki pandangan tajam dan terkadang menakuti orang di sekitarnya walau tak pelak masih ada juga yang menatap kagum dirinya.

"Iya, kalau begitu… biarkan aku berlatih dulu ya." Siswa yang bernama Taehyung itu tak segan-segan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir siswi yang entah namanya siapa itu.

Hal itu membuat si gadis manis itu berjengit kesal melihat hal yang paling ia benci yang dengan gamblangnya terpampang di hadapannya. Hal ini berbeda dengan para gadis yang terlihat sedang mengerubungi Taehyung dengan tatapan kagum dan sedikit nafsu.

"Taehyung _ah_ , tekhnik berciumanmu begitu hebat. Sama sekali tak butuh yang namanya latihan lagi," sahut siswi yang entah siapa itu namanya lagi, dan Taehyung tak pernah ambil pusing tentang siapa yang berciuman dengannya saat ini.

"Tapi… kapanpun itu, aku bersedia menjadi partner latihanmu." Ujar siswi lainnya yang bergelayut manja di punggung Taehyung.

' _ **Glek'**_

Siswi manis itu hanya bisa membatin pasrah akan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Dia kan… adalah bintang dari klub drama. Setan cium yang terkenal, Kim Taehyung.'

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka saat gadis manis itu ingin beranjak dari tempat yang menurutnya terkutuk itu si setan cium itu menyapanya dengan santai seakan ia memang telah dinantikan oleh setan cium itu.

"Ah! Kau datang tepat waktu. Jeon Jungkook. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini." Ujar siswa itu sembari mengangkat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"AH! Buku agenda siswa ku! Te-terima kasih Taehyung _ssi_." Ujar Jungkook dan langsung mengambil barang yang memang sudah dicari-cari olehnya itu.

" _Uhm_ , kau itu tidak menyukai ciuman ya?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook telah mengambil buku agendanya.

" _MWO_?" muka Jungkook langsung merona dan memerah dengan cepat mendengar ucapan orang yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah berbicara dengannya namun saat ini malah dengan santainya orang itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang paling memuakkan baginya. Siapa yang tidak malu jika berada di posisinya saat ini.

Menghela nafas sesaat lalu Jungkook pun menjawab, "bukan urusanmu!" dan berniat pergi dari koridor itu.

Namun, langkah Jungkook tertahan oleh tangan Taehyung yang memblokir jalan yang akan dilalui oleh Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau mempunyai bibir yang sangat menggoda… _hm~_ bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menyembuhkan penyakit tidak suka ciumanmu itu." Tawar Taehyung dengan seenaknya.

"Jangan sok ikut campur!" ucap Jungkook jengah dengan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan itu.

"Atau, begini saja. Kalau kau berpacaran denganku. Kujamin dalam tiga hari kau pasti ingin berciuman denganku." Seringaian menggoda dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung dengan maksimal.

"Dengar ya, biarpun aku pacaran denganmu, aku tak akan pernah mempunyai hasrat untuk berciuman dengan setan cium sepertimu!" Jungkook yang geram itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan tidak jadi pergi ke _cafetaria_ tempat tujuannya semula.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau kita coba pacaran saja. Atau kau yang tidak mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi untuk menjadi kekasihku?" tantang Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook akhirnya berbalik dan menatap garang Taehyung.

"Siapa yang tidak percaya diri! Baik! Aku akan pacaran denganmu selama tiga hari!" sungut Jungkook kesal karena diremehkan oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti si setan cium macam Taehyung yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat meremehkan di hadapannya. _Man_ , Jungkook benci itu dan Jungkook juga selalu menyukai tantangan.

"Dasar setan cium! Mulutnya selalu saja penuh dengan kata-kata manis. Asal tahu saja, tidak semua perempuan akan termakan ke dalam bujuk rayunya. Akan kubuat kau mengerti akan hal yang satu ini!" gerutu Jungkook saat ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

^Jungkook POV^

.

"Jeon Jungkookie, ayo kita makan bersama." Cih, sial. Kenapa ada orang yang semenyebalkan dia sih. Kenapa juga dia harus datang ke kelasku.

"Siapa yang sudi makan bersamamu! Kenapa aku harus akan bersamamu. Makananku bisa jadi tidak sedap lagi." Si setan cium itu malah berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong badanku untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Kau ini, kita kan pacaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mengajakmu makan bersama."

" _KYAAAA!_!" si bodoh setan cium itu malah menarik paksa aku dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan orang yang sangat berbahaya.

'Jeon Jungkook, dalam tiga hari ini kau harus bisa bertahan!' batinku untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Hei. Kim Taehyung. Berciuman denganku itu memangnya ada untungnya untukmu?"

"Tentu ada." Jawabnya dengan sangat cepat namun tegas, sungguh… jawabannya itu membuatku tertegun. "Bisa berciuman dengan gadis yang kusukai adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan." Tangan nakalnya merayap dan meraih bungkus _banana milk_ ku ke mulutnya dan meminum minumanku itu melalui sedotan yang sebelumnya sudah kukulum itu.

"Sekarang aku yang minum ya," ujarnya dengan santai yang langsung saja kuhadiahi dengan tatapan horor yang mematikan.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa meminum _banana milk_ ku!" _huh_ , orang ini memang setan menyebalkan.

"Ini kan hanya ciuman secara tidak langsung. Jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku mempunyai penyakit menular," setan itu menatapku dengan tatapan sedih yang entah mengapa justru membuatku sedikit menyesal.

"Cowok yang bisa berciuman dengan siapapun sudah pasti mempunyai penyakit!" entah mengapa aku malah menutup mulutku sesaat setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Dan… tatapan matanya? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa berubah menjadi dingin seperti itu, beda dari sebelumnya yang seperti anak anjing itu.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu terhadap orang yang punya tekhnik mencium paling hebat di sekolah ini. Nyalimu besar juga ya…" tangannya kini merengkuh daguku.

Tuhan, aku sungguh takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Akan tetapi aku lebih takut saat menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin es itu.

"Kali ini walaupun harus menggunakan kekerasan, akan kubuat kau mengerti."

Dan sekarang wajahnya sudah berjarak kurang dari lima belas sentimeter dariku.

"Tidak…" dan tanpa sadar tanganku melakukan sesuatu saat aku berteriak "HENTIKAAAANN!"

Tanganku yang masih menggenggam bungkusan _banana milk_ , meremasnya dengan kencang dan membuat isinya keluar serta membasahi seluruh wajah si setan cium yang berada di hadapanku itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyanya terkejut akan 'hadiahku' tadi.

"Kau juga sama dengan orang itu!" pekikku kesal dan tak merespon pertanyaannya. "Bisanya memaksa tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain! Itu yang paling parah!" aku menatapnya dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarah.

"…orang itu?" dia merespon amarahku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Pemuda yang sebelumnya menyatakan cintanya padaku, begitu aku menolaknya dia langsung menciumku dengan paksa. Aku benci ciuman, aku benci cowok, aku juga tak ingin berpacaran…" akupun menangisi kelemahanku itu dan bagus sekali, setelah ia melihat kelemahanku itu ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Sebenarnya… bukan aku yang sengaja membenci ciuman, aku juga… ingin bisa berciuman dengan orang yang kusukai. Seperti yang ada di adegan film.

"Ini…" saat aku sedang asik dengan pemikiranku si setan cium itu kembali lagi kehadapanku dengan _err… banana milk_?

" _Hah_?"

"Aku tak akan memaksakanmu lagi. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menciumku dalam batas waktu yang telah ditentukan." Tatapan lembut itu kembali ia layangkan untukku membuatku sedikit merona karenanya.

"Ja…jangan harap!" apa iya _playboy_ ini benar-benar mencintaiku, itu tidak mungkin kan?

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Taehyung _ah_ ~~ ayo kita latihan ciuman lagi." Kembali pernyataan rutin yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya itu terdengar oleh Jungkook saat sedang melalui koridor kelas Taehyung.

" _Cih_. Sebenarnya sisi baik mana dari si _playboy_ ini yang dilihat oleh mereka." Gerutu Jungkook pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan ciuman lagi."

" _Hah? Waeyo_ Taehyung _ah_?"

"Soalnya aku tak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang berpenyakit oleh gadis yang kusukai," ternyata Taehyung telah melihat kehadiran Jungkook sesaat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia pun kini mengejar Jungkook yang mukanya memerah malu saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung itu, "setidaknya kini kau bisa lebih percaya padaku kan Kookie?" Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang telah melangkahkan kakinya ke anak kedua tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga.

"Sedikitpun aku tak pernah mempercayaimu." Jungkook menghela nafas singkat. "Soalnya kau itu kan seoarang bintang dari klub drama, mungkin saja kau sedang latihan akting di hadapanku." Gerutu Jungkook kesal.

" _Cih_. Aku menyesal telah menjadi aktor kalau ternyata malah merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi jika kau mau… aku bisa memberikanmu ciuman yang seperti di film lho." Helaan nafas ringan dilontarkan Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Selama ini aku selalu mencari kekasih yang ditakdirkan untukku… aku ingin sekali… memiliki bibir indahmu itu."

Siswi-siswi yang berada di sekitar anak tangga itu berteriak histeris saat sang bintang klub drama itu beraksi.

" _KYAAA._ Taehyung _oppa_ keren."

"Katakan hal itu padaku juga~"

Dan berbagai macam respon norak lainnya.

"Diam kau! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi! Kau itu memalukan!" larang Jungkook dengan muka yang memerah serta merona semerah bibir _cherry_ nya itu.

"Kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita kencan, aku akan tutup mulut." Tawar Taehyung.

"Iya. Iya. Iya. Aku mengerti!" pikir Jungkook, lebih baik diiyakan dari pada ia melihat ulah norak Taehyung yang lainnya yang akan membuatnya jauh jutaan kali lebih malu. 'Tapi… Taehyung yang barusan itu kok terlihat keren ya.' Batin Jungkook.

"Hasil karya sutradara yang satu ini ternyata memang menarik. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi pemeran dalam film arahan beliau." Taehyung berkata seperti itu dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar serta memuji film dan sutradara yang tadi filmnya mereka tonton.

'Taehyung yang sedang membicarakan soal film sangat bersemangat sekali. Nampaknya ia sangat menyukai seni peran.' Entah mengapa… wajah Jungkook kini memerah saat menatap sorot mata Taehyung yang terlihat tulus itu.

"Mungkin aku akan syuting iklan atau akan berkecimpung dalam industri perfilman, hebat kan?" tanyanya saat kami sedang memakan _crepes_ yang kami beli tadi.

"Tapi itu semua baru mungkin kan? Bukankah masih terlalu pagi jika kau merasa senang seperti itu." Ucap Jungkook asal sembari memakan _crepes_ nya itu.

" _Khh_ … kalau makan jangan berantakan, lihat selai cokelatmu sampai seperti itu, jangan banyak omong. Dasar setan kecil."

Taehyung menghapus noda cokelat yang melekat di bibir _cherry_ Jungkook itu dengan telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya, kemudian ia menjilati jari-jemarinya itu dengan _pose_ yang sangat seduktif.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membasuh bibirmu itu dengan bibirku…"

Jungkook akhir-akhir ini sering merasa bingung dengan keadaannya yang selalu memerah saat berinteraksi dengan Taehyung.

"Mu… mulutmu sendiri masih banyak _butter_ nya." Elak Jungkook yang tak mau dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu… kau saja yang bersihkan, _hm_?" tawar Taehyung sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan perlahan dan bermaksud untuk menggoda Jungkook agar ia mau melakukan apa yang diinginkannya . "Lagipula ini bukan sebuah ciuman, jadi tak apa-apa kan?"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu Jungkook pun akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Taehyung yang sangat lembut dan sudah ahli dalam berciuman itu. Jungkook pun ikut menjilati jarinya seperti Taehyung tadi saat jari telunjuknya itu telah selesai menghapus _butter_ yang melekat di bibir Taehyung.

Kedua mata sayu Taehyung yang menatapi Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan _impuls_ yang merangsang Jungkook.

Kembali, jari jemari Jungkook diraih oleh Taehyung. Jari telunjuknya yang baru saja Jungkook keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut, akan tetapi itu mulut seorang _Master of Kiss Kim Taehyung_.

"Dilihat dari manapun kau ini seakan sedang menggodaku, apalagi bibirmu itu…"

Dan kini jari jemari yang telah terlatih itu membingkai muka Jungkook yang kini sudah mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

' _Aku tak ingin si Playboy ini menciumku…'_

Tangan itu kini meletakkan jari jemarinya kedalam helaian surai hitam Jungkook dengan lihainya.

' _Tapi…'_

Bibir yang entah sudah berapa kali berciuman itu kini mengecup sudut mata Jungkook dengan intimnya.

' _Mataku…'_

Bibir itu sudah turun secara perlahan ke arah bibir merah menggoda Jungkook.

' _Jariku…'_

Dan bahkan sekarang bibir itu hanya berjarak kurang dari dua sentimeter dari bibir Jungkook.

' _Bahkan bibirku pun terangsang olehnya…'_

Pengeliminasian itupun berlangsung dengan sempurna, kedua bibir itu kini saling bertautan dan saling berpagutan dengan panasnya. Taehyung memainkan lidahnya dengan sempurna di dalam mulut hangat Jungkook setelah sebelumnya ia menggigit kecil bibir Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook mengerang dan kemudian kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk menelusup ke dalam mulut kecil Jungkook yang hangat itu.

' _Tak ada celah untuk menghindar!'_

Keduanya kini saling memisahkan tautan itu, badan Jungkook kini bergetar dengan hebat membuat ia kini terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Apa rasanya?" Tanya Taehyung dengan santainya.

"…tidak rela!" balas Jungkook lemas.

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang tidak jujur _nih~_." Goda Taehyung senang saat melihat muka Jungkook yang memerah tak kalah memerah dari bibirnya itu.

"Cerewet!"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasa benci sedikitpun. Apa itu semua karena Taehyung yang menciumku. Begitulah bunyi batin Jungkook sesaat setelah mereka selesai berciuman.

"Jungkookie." Panggil Taehyung saat mereka berpapasan di depan perpustakaan.

" _N-ne_ , ada apa?" kalau Taehyung tidak menundukkan kepalanya, maka ia akan mendapatkan raut muka Jungkook yang merona malu.

Tapi sayangnya ia tetap menundukkan kepala, "setelah pulang sekolah bisakah kau temani aku ke suatu tempat?"

Dan Jungkook pun menyanggupinya maka dari itu kini mereka telah berada di sebuah tempat yang Jungkook tak ketahui apa namanya itu.

"Tempat apa ini Tae?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" _Haseyo_ …"

"Taehyung _ah_? Kau berhasil juga ya?" seorang lelaki yang memasuki pertengahan usia dua puluh menyambut kedatangan mereka.

' _Eh_? Orang ini?' batin Jaejoong merasa kenal. 'Dia kan si pencari bakat yang kepalanya aku lempar sampai memar itu, si om-om mesum!' batin Jaejoong saat sudah mengingat siapa orang itu.

"Dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan dia adalah sutradara film dan iklan." Perkenal Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Kim Namjoon _imnida. Heyo_!" sapa Namjoon santai, "Dan pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan hewan-hewan peliharaannya itu adalah kekasihku, Kim Seokjin."

Mata Jungkook yang memang sudah bulat besar itu makin membesar mendengarnya. Ia tau kalau hubungan seperti itu memang ada tapi ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengakuinya dengan gamblang seperti orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ah, dia lupa sesuatu… orang itu adalah lelaki _yadong_!

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" Tanya Jungkook yang merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh kedua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku sangat ingin memfilmkan bibirmu itu. Jadi aku meminta bantuan sepupuku ini yang satu sekolah denganmu untuk membujukmu. Kalau berhasil… maka dia akan jadi pasanganmu dalam film tersebut."

' _ **DEG'**_

Tatapan mata Jungkook kosong seketika itu juga.

'Jadi karena itu ia mendekatiku? Dia mati-matian ingin membantu menyembuhkan penyakit ciumanku itu agar aku setuju syuting iklan itu? Dia sampai menjual dirinya sendiri?' pergolakan batin dirasakan oleh Jungkook, tangannya sampai bergetar menahan emosi. Emosi, marah, malu, dan merasa kasihan atas pilihan yang telah dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

"Kookie…?" Tanya Taehyung bingung saat melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya.

Jungkook menarik baju Taehyung dan mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung yang sangat pas di bibirnya itu dengan singkat. Taehyung hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat mendapati apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar telah tertipu olehmu. Kau pasti bisa menjadi aktor penipu kawakan!" geram Jungkook setelah mencium paksa Taehyung tadi dan ia membalikkan badannya menatap Namjoon yang sedang merangkul Seokjin. "Aku setuju mebintangi iklan itu tetapi… aku tak mau jika dia yang menjadi pasanganku dalam pembuatan iklan itu." Ucap Jungkook dingin karena hatinya telah tersakiti oleh Taehyung.

"Tapi…" protes Namjoon.

" _Hyung, gwaenchanna_." Potong Taehyung cepat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, besok Jungkook _ssi_ datang ke sini lagi jam tiga sore. Untuk urusan _make up_ dan _wardrobe_ biar aku yang siapkan. _Arra_?" ucap Seokjin senang saat mendapatkan model sesempurna Jungkook.

'Aku tidak ingin melakukan ciuman tanpa perasaan denganmu Kim Taehyung. Apa salah kalau aku berharap kau juga menyukaiku?' batin Jungkook benar-benar tersiksa atas perasaan sepihaknya yang ia rasakan terhadap Taehyung. 'Kau sialan Kim Taehyung. Seenaknya saja membuatku menyukaimu dan sekarang kau malah berbuat seperti ini padaku'

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung! Apa kau puas sekarang? Kau sudah keterlaluan!" Taehyung pun menatap jam di kamarnya, dan sekarang sudah jam dua sore.

"Aku harus ke sana. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan bibirnya dimiliki orang lain. Tidak! Aku tak bisa membiarkan bibir gadis yang kucintai dicium oleh entah siapa."

Taehyung segera mengambil jaketnya dan segera mengendarakan sepeda motornya menuju lokasi syuting milik sepupunya itu

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sudah sampai ke lokasi syuting itu. Saat ia sampai, Jungkook sedang berkenalan dengan lawan mainnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Kookie. Aku Park Jimin. Jadi Kookie yang akan jadi lawan mainku kali ini? _Ah~_ bibirmu memang menggoda seperti yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon _hyung_." Jimin menyapa Jungkook dengan riangnya dan segera menjabat tangan Jungkook dengan antusiasnya, sementara Jungkook tidak berminat sama sekali.

Sesaat, Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"SEMUA! Segera dimulai ya!" seru Seokjin yang bertindak sebagai produser iklan itu.

' _Jangan lihat aku, Tae.'_

Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin.

' _Kau bilang kau menyukaiku… bahkan sampai menciumku. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah bohong belaka.'_

Jarak itu makin lama makin menipis…

' _Tapi… aku tetap senang.'_

Taehyung menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tak percaya.

' _Aku ingin sekali mencium, mengecup orang yang aku sukai. Yaitu kau Kim Taehyung'_

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" berang Taehyung dan menahan pundak Park Jimin yang sebentar lagi akan mencicipi bibir ranum Jungkook.

"Tae…?" Jungkook hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Taehyung yang kini sedang memegang dagunya.

"Bibir gadis ini hanya milikku seorang!" pertegas Taehyung.

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang memegang dagunya itu, "a-apa lagi sekarang?! Kau berakting lagi di hadapanku. Aku takkan tertipu lagi.!"

"Bukan begitu Kookie!" Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook, agar Jungkook tidak menghindarinya. "Awalnya aku memang mendekatimu dengan alasan syuting iklan itu. Tapi… melihatmu akan berciuman dengan pria lain membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau boleh tidak percaya, kau mau marah juga tidak apa-apa. Yang pasti… aku tak akan mengizinkan orang lain mencium bibirmu." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyeka air di sudut mata Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku juga…" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan berbinar dan penuh cinta. "Hanya ingin berciuman denganmu saja… Tae~"

Keduanya kini bertautan dengan intens, kedua bibir itu saling mengecup dan saling memagut dengan lembut. Pancaran cinta dan bahasa sayang saling mereka lontarkan melalui pagutan mesra itu.

" _Waaawwww~_ adegan ini bisa langsung dipakai _nih! Chagiya!_ Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Namjoon pada sang kekasih yang sedang mengotak-ngatik laptopnya.

"SIAP! Aku sebagai produser berbakat nomor satu yakin kalau iklan ini akan laris di pasaran!" ungkap Seokjin senang dan segera memeluk Namjoon yang langsung saja memagut bibir Seokjin-nya dengan ganas.

" _YA!_! _Oy_ kalian! Lalu peranku bagaimana?!" Tanya Jimin keki yang diacuhkan begitu saja.

" _Kyaaaa!_ Lihat _lipstick_ itu!"

" _Ne._ Iklan _lipstick_ yang ini kan hebat sekali."

"Aku merasa kalau aku yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasihku saat melihat iklan itu."

"Adegan ciumannya sangat mesra. Aku jadi iri karenanya."

"Tapi… warna _lipstick_ yang dipakai model wanitanya kok tidak dibuat ya?"

" _Ung_ … padahal warna itu yang sangat indah menurutku."

Rentetan percakapan para gadis yang sedang membicarakan _lipstick_ yang _CF_ nya dibintangi oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook menggema disetiap sudut toko kosmetik yang menjual item _lipstick_ itu.

Mereka sangat menyukai iklan yang terasa 'panas' itu, mereka juga menyukai warna yang hinggap di bibir alami Jungkook. Bukan. Itu bukanlah polesan barang yang iklannya ia bintangi, itu adalah warna alami dari bibirnya itu sendiri.

 _-Meskipun… ciumanmu itu adalah sebuah perangkap. Kalau itu merupakan perangkap yang begitu manis, dengan sangat senang hati aku akan terjun ke dalamnya.-_

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua model iklan itu saat ini sedang berciuman di bawah baliho iklan _Red Lips Trap_ yang mereka bintangi itu. Membagi ciuman hangat di musim dingin yang bertebaran salju di sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **YOLO!**_

 _ **Ini VKOOK, dan ini remake ff saya sendiri.**_

 _ **Ildan… maapkeun saya ngejadiin TaeTae setan cium disini, maapkeun saya juga ngejadiin Namjoon om om genit disini, maapkeun saya juga karena menistakan ChimChim disini. Tapi kalian syukaaa kan? Hayo ngaku~**_

 _ **Eung, saya jadi manusia gua dalam tiga hari ini. Adakah diantara kalian yang mau bercerita tentang kabar BTS babys? Tearkhi kali saya update sebelum menjadi manusia gua, apakah sudah ada kabar dari baby Kookie? Jeon baby kemarin pas ultah Yoongi ditelpon kagak diangkat, juga gaada nge-twit buat ngerayain ultah Yoongi. Padahal kan biasanya BTS sengkle kalau udah ada yang ultah selalu ngepost foto-foto absurd member yang ultah. Belum lagi katanya Jeon baby ngehapus akun fancafenya sama semua postingan doi… Apa yg terjadi padamu nak? Semoga kau baik-baik saja…**_

 _ **Hmmm, nah eotte?**_

 _ **..**_


End file.
